Kim Hee-chul
Kim Hee-chul (born July 10, 1983), better known by the mononym Heechul, is a South Korean singer, songwriter,1 presenter, and actor. He is a member of South Korean boy band Super Junior and has further participated in its subgroup, Super Junior-T as well as project groups Kim Heechul & Kim Jungmo with Kim Jung-mo and Universe Cowards with Min Kyung-hoon. Prior to his debut in Super Junior, Heechul began his acting career in 2005, starring in the second season of teen drama Sharp 2. Subsequently, this led him to host his first music show Show! Music Tank (ko), appear on advertisements, and host radio shows. However, on 2006, just a year after his Super Junior debut, Heechul was involved in car accident which fractured his left leg.3 The accident left him unable to perform Super Junior's strenuous dances and instead focus on contributing as a singer-only to the group.4 In 2009, Heechul began his solo singing career by releasing his first single "First Star", as part of the soundtrack for his drama Loving You a Thousand Times.5 He also participated in writing the lyrics for not only his band but also for his project groups M&D and Universe Cowards and other artists.6 In 2010, Heechul became a regular cast member in Radio Star, where his popularity skyrocketed and he won Best Newcomer Award at the 11th MBC Entertainment Awards.7 Following that, his career as a television host made a breakthrough after appearing on Knowing Bros and Weekly Idol, after which, Heechul was named as one of the Top 3 Idol MC's of 2016. Leben vor seiner Karriere Kim Hee-chul was born in Hoengseong County, Gangwon Province, on July 10, 1983.12 His family consists of his parents and an older sister, Kim Hee-jin.9 In 2004, Heechul graduated from Sangji Youngsoe College (ko) with a bachelor's degree in English tourism translation.1011 In addition, in 2009, he graduated from Sangji University with a bachelor's degree in informatics through Bachelor's Degree Examination for Self-Education.12 In 2002, after seeing Psy, who was singing "Champion" on a television program, Heechul asked his friends if they want to become celebrities.12 After which, he searched the internet for entertainment companies and found out that SM Entertainment was having open auditions.13 He moved to Seoul with his friends in order to take part in the auditions. Being unfamiliar with the area, he got lost and missed the open "Starlight Casting System" audition.14 They told him that it was too late, but according to him, took one look at his face and changed their minds.14 He was casted and signed a contract with SM Entertainment and became an official trainee, being trained in areas of singing, acting, dancing, and other performing talents such as hosting and modeling.14 2005-2006: Karrierebeginn He was initially placed in a four-member group called "Four Seasons" along with Jaejoong, Yunho and Kangin.15 The project group was dropped when Yunho and Jaejoong joined TVXQ in early 2003.16 He was preparing to debut as the main vocalist of Trax, but during his trainee days he had frequent clashes and misunderstandings with the person in charge at SM at the time.1718 He became frustrated and abandoned his Trax debut and returned to his hometown in Gangwon Province.1718 Later with Trax's Jungmo and Jay, TVXQ's Yunho and Donghae encouragement and positivity, he returned to SM.1718 He joined other trainees under SM Entertainment to form the group "Super Junior 05", the first generation of Super Junior.19 His first acting role was in the second season of teen drama Sharp 2, co-starring labelmates Go Ara and Kibum on 2005 before the debut of Super Junior.20 That same year, he appeared as an extra in the KBS2 TV series Loveholic and was a regular MC for the cable music show Show! Music Tank (ko).2122 He also appeared on his first advertisements for Lotte's Pepero. On November 2, 2005, "Super Junior 05" made their official debut as a twelve-member group on SBS' Popular Songs, performing their first single "Twins".2425 Their debut album Twins was released on December 5 and debuted at number three on the monthly MIAK K-pop album charts.26 In March 2006, SM Entertainment began to recruit new members for the next Super Junior generation.27 However, plans changed and the company declared a halt in forming future Super Junior generations.2827 Following the addition of the thirteenth member Kyuhyun, the group dropped the suffix "05" and became officially credited as Super Junior.2827 The re-polished group's first CD single "U" was released on June 7, 2006, which was their most successful single until the release of "Sorry, Sorry" in March 2009.29 Heechul faced criticism from Super Junior's fans when his voice cracked while performing "U", which negatively affected him and he wanted to quit singing.3031 Apart from Super Junior's activities, Heechul has acted in several television series. In 2005, he landed his first leading role in the TV series Rainbow Romance, then followed that by played a supporting role in Bad Family in 2006 and Golden Bride at the end of 2007.323334 Golden Bride managed to achieve high ratings and Heechul received wider public recognition.34 In 2007, he made his film debut in Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, which was released on July 26.35 The film failed to attract viewers and was proven to be a big loss for SM Pictures.36 However, both versions of the film's DVD became a best-selling record and were sold-out in both Korea and oversea markets.36 Heechul also appeared as a radio DJ on SBS Power FM's Young Street Radio (ko) with Park Hee-von from November 2005 until mid-2006.3738 Moreover, he co-hosted SBS's weekly live music show Inkigayo as a substitute for Andy of Shinhwa, going on to become a permanent host starting April 23, 2006.39 On May 4, 2008, Heechul left his position after hosting the show with Song Ji-hyo. 2008-2010: Super Junior-T und Solo- Aktivitäten On February 23, 2007, he debuted as part of Super Junior sub-group, Super Junior-T, performing trot single "Rokuko".41 The single was Korea's sixteenth best-selling record and the number one best-selling single of 2007.42 The debut was also marked as his comeback performance after his injury from a car accident that occurred in August 2006.3 In November 2008, the subgroup returned with a debut in the Japanese music industry, releasing the Japanese version of "Rokuko", now titled "ROCK&GO".43 On August 29, 2007, he won an award under the category "Best Pretty Boy" in the first Mnet 20's Choice Awards.44 In May 2008, the SM Art Company was formed with Pyo In-bong as co-CEO, aiming to produce musical and theatre works.4546 Its first production was of Xanadu, playing the role of Sonny in rotation with Kim Seong-gi, Hong Ji Min, Kim Hee Won, Lee Gunmyung and bandmate Kangin.4546 The production ran between September 9 - December 28, 2008 at the Doosan Art Center, Yonkang Foundation, Seoul.4546 Casting was carried out via a reality television programme, To be Kangin and Heechul.47 In the same year, he co-hosted a program called 8 vs 1 with Shin Dong-yup, Jung Chan-woo and Shim Eun-jin but it was canceled due to low ratings.needed He later became cast on the show Good Daddy and Band of Brothers.21 In 2009, he starred in the surrogacy melodrama Loving You a Thousand Times; the latter became the first Korean drama exported to Bulgaria.48 In November 6, 2009, he released his first solo single, "First Star", as part of the soundtrack for his drama Loving You a Thousand Times.5 The song is written by Song Jong-ho and composed by Choi Myung-hoon.549 In 2010, he returned as a radio DJ for the first time in four years on SBS' Kim Heechul's Youngstreet from March 29, 2010 until mid-2011.50 On the May same year, he was added along with Jang Dong-min during a recording as the eighth member of the family on the series Family Outing 2, but the show was cancelled two months later due to low ratings.5152 And in December heechul was selected as a official MC for Radio Star the main segment of Golden Fishery and one of the most popular variety show in Korea through the competition with Kim Tae-won, Moon Hee-joon and Tony An to fill the empty position after Shin Jung-hwan left the program following a gambling scandal.535455 His effort gained positive viewers' recognition and his popularity skyrocketed, also he won Best Newcomer Award at the 11th MBC Entertainment Awards. 2011-2015: M & D und Militärdienst In February 2011, he was cast in his debut Chinese drama Melody of Youth with a supporting role.57 Same year he formed a project group with label mate Jungmo of TRAX called M&D (meaning "Midnight and Dawn" or "Miari and Dangae-dong", after the members' hometowns).58 They released their debut single, "Close Ur Mouth".58 Heechul wrote the lyrics and directed the music video for the song, while Jungmo produced and performed the instrumental.58 Their first live performance was at Mnet’s summer awards ceremony 20’s Choice on July 7.59 Kim Hee-chul carried out mandatory military service from September 1, 2011 to August 30, 2013.60 He served as a public service worker for 23 months after undergoing four weeks of basic training at the Nonsan military camp in Chungcheongnam-do.61 At the time that he enlisted, he had been appearing on KBS' Secret as well as the Radio Star, for which bandmate Kyuhyun took over the role.6263 Shortly after he had completed his military service, Kim Jang-hoon released a duet titled "Breakups are So Like Me" with Heechul. During live performances of the song on Music Bank and Show! Music Core, his part was performed by bandmates Yesung, Eunhyuk and Shindong.64 Moreover, he wrote the lyrics of Orange Caramel's "Shanghai Romance", which peaked at number eight on the Gaon Digital Chart.65 On January 2012, Heechul has been selected to be an internet broadcasting radio DJ on Space for a Rest-Visible Radio, which is provided through Seongdong District's homepage every Friday, where he was serving his two-year mandatory military service.6667 He was responsible for filming and editing video footage to advertise the Seongdong District Office, but because of his experience and previous exposure to the media, they thought it be a better fit for him to be a DJ.66 Therefore, he appeared as a radio DJ from January 20 to May 18, 2012 and from January 14 to July 26, 2013.67 Heechul in 2013 For his comeback after military service, he chose Ssulzun.21 It's a debate program on JTBC regarding current issues that affect South Korea.68 He became a regular cast member from September 2013 until July 2014, making his stay in the program two months shy of a full year.68 In his last recording for the show, he mentioned about having the pressure of talking about the people close to him.68 In January 2014, he appeared on the second season of MBC's reality television program Global Edition, as an on-screen couple with Taiwanese girl group member Puff Kuo.69 That year, he return to the small screen with fantasy comedy drama Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit, starring Lee Soon-jae, Byun Hee-bong and Jang Gwang.70717273 He returned to the Super Junior's line-up for the August performance at Music Bank, marking the first time he, Leeteuk and Kangin have been together in the line-up since they each completed their military service.74 In 2015, he became MC on entertainment programs such as Wednesday Food Talk, A Style For You, MAPS, Knowing Bros and Korean-Chinese program With You All The Way, the first Chinese variety that he was in charge since his debut in Korean entertainment in 2005.75767778798081 Also he won his first Chinees's award at 12th Cosmopolitan Beauty Awards.82 The same year, M&D released their first EP, Cottage Industry with the lead track "I Wish" digitally on April 16 and physically on April 20.83 The title track was also written and composed by the duo, which peaked at number two on the Gaon album Chart. 2016-heute: Knowing Bros, Universe Cowards und Rückkehr zu Super Junior With Super Junior on a temporary hiatus for much of 2016 due to the enlistment of four other members, he returned to hosting. In March 2016, Heechul was confirmed to become a temporary host for Weekly Idol until October 5, when Jeong Hyeong-don ended his 11-month break from television activities.858687 On April 15, 2016 he released a duet with Wheein for SM Station. The single "Narcissus" was written by him and produced by Jungmo, and it was his first collaboration with a female artist.8889 In early July 2016, M&D returned as Kim Heechul & Kim Jungmo, with a second EP, Goody Bag, and trot-rock lead track "Ulsanbawi" on July 12.90 In June 4, 2016, Heechul announced on his Weibo account that he is confirmed to appeared on the third season of the Chinese dating variety show, Perhaps Love with Chinese actress and singer Li Feier.91 He has been on the Global Edition before with Puff Kuo, so this was his second time being in a virtual relationship.91 In fall 2016, Heechul and Buzz member Min Kyung-hoon released a duet titled "Sweet Dream". The two stars are known as "Universe Cowards" when they promote music, which is a name they came up with for a Knowing Bros project group.929394 Their stage name is a mix of Heechul's nickname "Universe Star" and Buzz's song "Coward". The song proved successful, topping the South Korean Gaon Digital Chart an achievement known as "all-kill", making him the first Super Junior member to achieve "all-kill" in 2016.95 In 2017, "Sweet Dream" won a Best Rock Song at the MelOn Music Awards.96 In December 23, he released single "Melody", a collaboration with the South Korean legendary rock band Eve as a pre-release single on Christmas Eve- a nod to the band's debut on Christmas Eve in 1997.97 His career as a MC made a breakthrough after appearing on Knowing Bros and Weekly Idol.9899 The success of Knowing Bros in Korea brought him a new range of fans and is a large part of why the show is so popular.8 He was named as one of the Top 3 Idol MC's of 2016.8 After appearing on the show, he earned more recognition and received roles from other shows as MC — such as Phantom Singer, Singderella, Secretly Greatly, Game Show and Lipstick Prince.100101102103104105 He later became the host of a number of popular programs such as Life Bar, My Daughter's Men and Super TV with his Super Junior members,106107108109 also less-popular programs such as Pot Stand, Idol School, Perfect on Paper and 1 Percent of Friendship. In February 2018, following the success of "Sweet Dream", Universe Cowards returned with "Falling Blossoms".114 The song is part of Knowing Bros music video competition.115 Min Kyung-hoon wrote the lyrics to "Falling Blossoms" with his Buzz band mates Yoo Woo-hyun and Shin Joon-ki.116 The song peaked at number 15 on Gaon Digital Chart.117 In July 2018, he joined the cast of TV Chosun's 6-episode travel-reality show Where Are You Going, DdaengChul?. This marks his first fixed travel show since MAPS in 2015. Privates On August 10, 2006, Heechul was involved in a car accident while heading back to Seoul from Mokpo after attending the funeral of fellow Super Junior member Donghae’s father.3 The tires malfunctioned while his car attempted to switch lanes.152 Heechul fractured his left leg, requiring him to undergo surgery where seven iron rods were inserted.153154 He also sustained other injuries, including a tear in his tongue which required stitches.155 Heechul was advised to stop all activities for a period of twelve weeks.156 He was released from the hospital on September 14, 2006 but he continued to receive out-patient care.157 He returned to the hospital to have a second surgery to remove some of the iron rods in his leg on October 10, and briefly returned to work in late October to film the final three episodes of MBC's Rainbow Romance while still in a cast and on a wheelchair.158159 He made his comeback on November 25 of the same year during the Mnet KM Music Festival.160 Six months following the accident, Heechul officially returned to individual activities such as variety show appearances and hosting appearances.161 In 2007, Heechul started to perform regularly despite still having a few rods that the doctors had attached to his leg.161162 The remaining rods in his leg were removed in 2008 He's still receiving treatment, and can no longer dance on live stages, often only making sporadic appearances for the latter half of the song.163164 It also contributes to him being a sub-rapper and vocals instead of a lead dancer.165166167 In 2009, he decided not to participate in Super Junior concerts after finishing Super Junior's third studio album Sorry, Sorry, but after being persuade by other members, he made appearances for the latter half of the "Sorry, Sorry" and "It's You".168163164169 He still performed regularly until 2017, despite the condition of his legs.170 In March 2018, it was reported that Heechul would not be participating in music show performances of Super Junior's repackage album Replay, due to health concerns, but would still participate in other promotions as normal.4171 However, in July of the same year, Heechul announced, during a Weibo live video, his decision not to participate at all on their EP album One More Time to focus on recovering his health.172173 However, along with the release of his teaser photo, Label SJ announced that Heechul had end up taking part in their comeback preparations after all. Trivia Galerie Quellen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Hee-chul Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1983 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Juli Kategorie:Super Junior Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:35